


Vio's Secret

by SingingVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Fluff, Happy, M/M, Shadow Jumps To Conclusions, Shadow thinks Vio is hiding something and he is but it's a good thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingVio/pseuds/SingingVio
Summary: Vio has been hiding something, and Shadow intends to find out what.(A prompt from Tumblr that is really fluffy! Gifted to Kaenith because I know they like Vidow fluff too.)





	Vio's Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaenith/gifts).



> Midnavii asked: Vidow, 17 pls!
> 
> 17\. “Follow me. We need to have a chat.” (Writing Prompts)

Shadow grabbed Vio’s arms and pulled him up from the couch. Vio gave him a strange look as Shadow started walking towards the exit. “Follow me. We need to have a chat,” he said. Shadow dragged Vio to a corner of the castle courtyard and they sat down on the wooden bench.

“All right, Shadow, what is it?” Vio asked. Shadow pointed a finger at Vio.

“Have you been sneaking out again?” he asked. Vio blinked.

“What?” Shadow rolled his eyes.

“Come on. I know you well enough to know when you’re lying. You’ve been sneaking out of the castle a lot recently. Why?” he asked again. Vio looked away.

“I don’t want to tell you. It’s a secret,” he muttered. Shadow threw his hands in the air, his hat spiking up with irritation.

“Vio, I’m your boyfriend, why can’t you tell me?” he asked, leaning against the wall.

“Because it’s about you.”

“OH, THAT’S SO MUCH BETTER!” Shadow glared at Vio. “If it’s about me, I have a right to know!”

“No, you don’t, I’m allowed to keep secrets.”

“Not if they’re about ME!”

“Shadow!”

“Vio!”

The two’s shouting match stopped and they sat in silence for a minute. Eventually, Shadow looked back at Vio. “Fine. If you don’t want to tell me why you’re sneaking out every night into town, that’s fine,” he muttered. Vio rubbed his arm guiltily.

“Sorry, Shadow, but I really can’t tell you. But I will tell you this: It’s something good. You’ll like it, I promise.” he said. Shadow grinned.

“Wait, is it a gift?”

“…Yes.”

“Well, okay, I won’t bother you anymore, then!”

During the next few days, Shadow kept his promise. He didn’t ask about Vio sneaking around anymore, and he didn’t try to eavesdrop on what Vio was whispering about to the others.

On Friday, Vio walked up to Shadow, his hands behind his back. Red was grinning right next to him. “Shadow, you know that I was sneaking around a lot.”

“Yeah.”

“This is why.” Vio held out his hands, and in them was a large, leather-bound journal, painted purple and black. Red grinned wider (if that was possible) and looked at Shadow.

“Open it, Shadow! Vio and I worked on it really hard!” he leaned in. “You better like it, or Vio will be crushed and I will destroy you,” he muttered. Shadow nodded, a bit startled. He opened the journal and his eyes widened. The pages were filled with writings and drawings and other things.

He looked closer as he flipped through it and found that it was filled with stories. Vio’s stories, to be exact. Letters, poems, short stories, travel notes, all of it. The drawings were illustrations to go with some of them, and all of them were amazing.

On the last page, Vio had a loose paper there. Shadow pulled it out and he grinned. It was a picture of him and Vio, sitting on the castle square’s fountain and watching a sunset. It was the most beautiful thing he’d seen, and after a moment of admiring it, he rolled it back up and took another look at the writings.

Then he realized they were not just regular writings, they were all about them. The Links, Zelda, Erune, Rosie, even Vaati (the nice, ghost one. Not the evil eyeball). Most were about the adventures and moments that Shadow and Vio did. The funny, the serious, the happy, the sad, the strange, the perfectly normal.

Shadow closed the journal and stood there for a moment, then lunged forward at Vio and wrapped his arms around him, hugging his boyfriend as tight as he could. Vio’s eyes widened and he smiled, hugging Shadow back.

“So… I take that you liked it?” he asked. Shadow laughed.

“Like it? Vi, I love it! It’s amazing, thank you!” he said. He pulled away from Vio.

“I’m forgiven for hiding this, right?” Vio asked. Shadow stared at the ceiling in fake contemplation.

“Um… Yeah. Definitely.” Shadow said. “Also, that painting at the end is definitely hanging on the wall of my room.”

“You’re keeping it until you die, I guess.”

“Yep!”

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments/kudos!


End file.
